


The other face of the sky

by ca_te



Series: Nabari no Ou character studies [1]
Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles about Yoite,Miharu and Yukimi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other face of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 25 April 2009 as a character studies.

The appartment is silent. Miharu looks at the papers on the walls. Some of them are leaflets, other are images. Then there are written ones, Yukimi's handwriting is slanting and nervous. It's difficult to read. Miharu shifts his weight on his left leg, his hands behind his back. He stops infront of a photo. A little Yoite holding Yukimi's hand. He turns and looks at Yoite, curled on the sofa, sleeping. his breaths are shaky. Miharu looks back at the photo and for the first time in his life he desires to break something.

 

Yoite has his way to make the time pass till he meets Miharu at night. He sits in the abandoned wagon and watches the sun drawing shadows on the wooden floor. If it raines he just listen to the drops breaking over the roof and against the windows. Sometimes little birds make him company, they made their nest in a corner of the wagon. The day before there wasn't anything and the day after Yoite found a nest with three little eggs inside. He often asks Miharu bread to feed them. Once Miharu said he'd teached to him how to do the shopping, he had looked at him wide eyed but nodded.

 

Yukimi lights a cigarette, cursing the wind passing through the open window, one hand on the steering-wheel. He tosses te lighter on the passenger seat and takes a drag. He think that maybe he should quit smoking, Yoite is coughing to much these days. Yesterday night Yoite had a really bad fit of cough, Yukimi woke up and padded almost blind to his room. There were blood stains over the white sheets. Yukimi knelt down and rubbed lightly his back. He can feel the bones under his fingertips also now that he's driving. He presses his hands more on the wheel, his knuckles become white.  
when the cough had stopped he took Yoite's bruised hand and they slowly padded towards the kitchen. He made lemonade and Yoite sat there watching him. When he had drank it, Yukimi wished him good night but Yoite grabbed his T-shirt, and just said "Can you stay with me"? Yukimi slept holding that little body.  
Now he's heading back home after work, with a bag with lemons in it.


End file.
